baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Shambling mounds
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = 50 |crushing = 100 |piercing = 50 |missile = 50 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Detect Illusion bonus Immune to: *Berserk *Charm *Confusion *Fatigue * Held *Instant death and vorpal hits *Level drain *Morale failure *Normal and +1 weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Sleep *Stun Protected from: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain * Hold Person (priest)b * Hold Person * Lightning Boltb *Nature's Beauty |script_name = Smound |override_script = |class_script = None; GRPSHT01 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = HGMND2 (rest encounter) HGMOUND (Nyalee) |store_code = |animation = |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Shambling mounds, or shamblers, appear to be heaps of rotting vegetation. They are actually an intelligent form of plant life, with a roughly humanoid shape. In Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, they build their own race, while they count as elementals of the earth type in other games. Their gender varies, while they are always of a true neutral alignment. Variants Shambling mounds appear as enemies in Siege of Dragonspear and Throne of Bhaal, while they may be summoned as allies in Baldur's Gate II and The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. One specific, hostile summoning, however, has to be combated against in The Black Pits. Locations ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Underground River : three of them at two places in the southwestern area; two further ones will come to aid Ferrusk in the Corrupted Grove in the southeast *Dead Man's Pass :* : one of them northeast of the Cave ::: :* : two of them northeast of the Cave *Bloodbark Grove : one in the far northeast ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Forest of Mir – The Temple: two of these, among other creatures, will be called by Nyalee after her own and Yaga-Shura's heart were given to her – the moment she realizes that Gorion's Ward is going to defeat her boy; also, possible rest encounter Gameplay *A shambling mound's attack counts as being made with an weapon. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *The attack comes from an extended melee range of 2 ft with a speed of 0. The THAC0 is calculated with 10 and crushing damage may be dealt at an amount of 2d8+8, both including the creature's strength bonus. **In addition, a successful hit will entangle the target for a duration of 3 rounds, immobilizing it and worsening its armor class by 2. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *The attack comes from a melee range of 1 ft with a speed of 1. The THAC0 is calculated with -7 and crushing damage may be dealt at an amount of 2d8+12, both including the creature's strength bonus. There's a 50%-chance for additional 25 points of crushing damage if a save vs. spell with a bonus of 4 fails, a 50%-chance for further 25 points if a save with a bonus of 2 fails, and two times a 50%-chance for further 25 points if a save without a bonus fails, the latter two each half a round later. **In addition, a hit might with a 50%-chance entangle the target for a duration of 1.5 rounds, immobilizing it, unless a save vs. spell is made or this effect negated by magic resistance; it can be dispelled. Being entangled also worsens the victims armor class by 2. Notes * According to the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, shambling mounds are plants. However, this creature type was only introduced in the Enhanced Editions, and is only applied for the Siege of Dragonspear variant; other shambling mounds are classified as giant humanoids or monsters. *A template for a shambling mound, SMOUND01.cre, exists already in the code of the original Shadows of Amn, but remains unused throughout Baldur's Gate II. Bugs * The creature specific item that grants several immunities and such to the shambling mound, RING95.itm, protects in the original Throne of Bhaal from the priest spell Hold Person, but not from its wizard's counterpart; instead it makes the mound being protected from Lightning Bolt. This is most likely a typo: Hold Person has the code SPWI306.spl, while Lightning Bolt is SPWI308.spl; the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition fixes this mistake. See also *Shambling Mound (The Black Pits) *Shambling Mound (Staff of the Woodlands) *Shambling Mound (green globe) External links * Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to +1 Category:Immune to poison Category:Bugs